Manzana de Edén
by Il Ray
Summary: Sólo el demonio tenía aquel derecho de probar la sublime e irresistible ponzoña de la manzana del Edén. [Smut]


¡He aquí mi primer Shiki/Akira! Y perfecto para aquellos que queráis leer un argumento como de película porno, idk. No, pero en serio, hace mil años, en serio, MUCHO TIEMPO, no escribía algo tan porno (para mí); así que realmente no puedo decir que me guste o no, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo. Estoy medio dormido porque me desvelé, así que si por ahí pilláis algún error de tipeo o algo, es por eso.  
Y bueno, sin más ahí les va. ¡Dejad reviews para saber que os ha parecido!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a **Nitro+CHiRAL**. La historia está inspirada totalmente en el **ED3** de la ruta de Shiki del **juego**.  
 **Advertencia:** lemon bastante **explícito**.

* * *

El pasillo se extendía, ancho y elegante, tapizado con una alfombra roja y con lujosas lámparas colgando desde el techo, hacia ambos lados de la inmensa puerta de roble embalsamado. Los dos hombres, que flanqueaban cada extremo de la imponente entrada, se tensaron en el instante en que percibieron la delicada silueta asomarse por la esquina de uno de los pasillos. Sus pasos no se oían, mas parecía una entidad fantasmagórica que arrastraba una peculiar aura que le hacía imposible pasar desapercibido. Avanzó por la alfombra escarlata, descalzo, exhibiendo sus delgadas y pálidas piernas que no llevaban ropa alguna; ya que la única prenda que traía consigo era una fina camisa blanca que le cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos de seda. Y seguramente tampoco llevase ropa interior, es lo que ambos guardias pensaron, conociendo desde ya la desfachatada personalidad del muchacho que se acercaba con movimientos gráciles e impalpables, casi como si estuviese caminando en el aire.

Era lo que caracterizaba a esa persona, que parecía pertenecer a cualquier otro mundo, excepto a ese. Siempre rodeado de aquella esencia salvaje e indomable, pero al mismo tiempo tan frágil que parecía que en cualquier segundo se volvería uno con el aire, esfumándose.

Ambos sujetos contuvieron el aliento, sin mover siquiera un milímetro de su cuerpo ni tampoco pestañear. Cada uno podía sentir el sonido de su corazón trepidar en su cerebro, acelerado; mientras lentamente percibían el sudor acumularse en sus frentes y manos.

El muchacho se detuvo frente a ambos, con sus labios curvados en una traviesa sonrisa, provocativa y silenciosa. Tortuosa para aquellos en cuyas fosas nasales se empezaba a concentrar el dulce aroma que el cuerpo de aquella efigie de la lujuria destilaba. Ambos eran como dos estatuas, inamovibles. Unos simples adornos que temían que, ante el más mínimo movimiento, sus armaduras se desvaneciesen junto con su voluntad, rindiéndose al deseo exacerbado de poseer aquel cuerpo que exponía obscenidad pura.

Pero ellos sabían. Sabían que si ponían un sólo dedo sobre aquella piel de terciopelo o entre aquellos finos hilos de plata, eran hombres muertos. Aquella entidad lasciva y seductora era intocable, así como la manzana del árbol del Edén. En aquel castillo, saborearla significaba el máximo de los tabúes.

Sin embargo, y cuando el joven dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a abrir la puerta, uno de los hombres se movió, interponiéndose entre el muchacho y la entrada. No le miró, sino que más pareció fingir ser una pared; dejando salir una gruesa voz autómata de su garganta.

—La entrada está prohibida.

Esos segundos que transcurrieron, para ese hombre que era penetrado por unos refulgentes irises azulinos, fueron eternos. Podía sentir claramente un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda y la sangre de su nuca congelándose, haciéndole erizar la piel.

—Hmm. —Una sonrisa, un suspiro. El hombre no tuvo tiempo para pensar porque toda su mente se fue a un blanco puro en el momento en que el joven de cabello plateado se abrazó a su cuello, alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para aproximarse a su oído—. ¿De verdad no me dejarás pasar? —inquirió en un hilo de voz, suave y seductor, mientras dejaba escapar su cálida respiración que chocaba contra la oreja del otro. Una de las casi traslúcidas manos del muchacho descendió a la entrepierna del hombre, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos aquella prominencia caliente bajo los pantalones de éste.

El segundo guardia, observando todo desde el otro extremo de la puerta, a casi un metro de distancia, había parado de respirar y su expresión se deformaba en angustia, como si desease salir corriendo de ahí. Podía sentir el calor acumulándose en su estómago simplemente al ser testigo de las insinuaciones del muchacho, quien descaradamente se acercaba más y más al tipo que abrazaba, apunto ya de restregarse contra él. Pero bruscamente éste fue apartado por las ásperas manos del hombre al cual intentaba seducir, quien con respiración agitada y ojos dilatados, se apartó del camino del chico, deseando que la presencia dulce y atrayente de aquel hombre joven desapareciese de una vez por todas.

El angelical rostro del muchacho sonrió con una picardía palpable, y con un juguetón «gracias» se adentró en la silente habitación de su _dueño._

 **MANZANA DE EDÉN.**

—¿No dejé claro que nadie podía importunarme?

Aquella voz fría fue lo primero que escuchó apenas cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Pudo ver claramente cómo el pelinegro ni siquiera se molestaba en alzar la vista, cien por ciento concentrado en leer y firmar algunos papeles que, para el joven de mirada cerúlea, no importaban lo más mínimo.

Volvió a sonreír, silencioso, mordiéndose el labio inferior para luego soltar un suspiro.

—Shiiikiiiii —canturreó, avanzando con sus pies delicados por el suelo alfombrado.

Fue sólo en ese momento cuando el aludido alzó la vista, sin cambiar su expresión. Todo lo contrario, sus afiladas pupilas carmesíes parecieron perforar la mirada lapislázuli del otro de manera cruel.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Akira? —inquirió con un tono sombrío, sin soltar la pluma que tenía entre sus dedos y siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos casi danzarines del joven de camisa que se aproximaba hacia él, hasta instalarse a sus espaldas y desde ahí rodear su cuello con aquellos delgados brazos ocultos bajo la tela blanca de la camisa.

—Me aburría estando encerrado y solo —respondió con picardía, acercando sus labios al oído ajeno y dejando que los cabellos brunos acariciasen su pálida mejilla—. Shiki me ha tenido abandonado últimamente, siempre ocupado con estos asuntos —habló, refiriéndose con desprecio a todo aquello que ocupaba a Shiki en aquel gobierno poderoso y tiránico que él mismo manejaba como su máxima autoridad.

El más joven soltó un suspiro, estrechando más sus brazos alrededor del moreno.

—Me he sentido muy solo, ¿sabes? —Deslizó sus manos a través del uniforme de Shiki, acariciando su pecho sobre la tela y queriendo descender cada vez un poco más— ¿o es que acaso prefieres que busque otra compañía? —Le retó, sonriendo con malicia y arrogancia. Sabía que Shiki, lo que menos aguantaba, era que él le engañase con otros hombres que además eran sus propios subordinados. Y si bien todos en ese castillo sabían que Akira era propiedad absoluta del Il Re, eso no hacía imposible que el de mirada cerúlea consiguiese arrastrar a su cama a una fila interminable de hombres que no podían contra su irresistible juego de seducción. Akira sabía muy bien cómo manipularles, ofreciéndoles sus más impúdicas fantasías a sabiendas de que todos en aquel lugar fantaseaban con llevarlas a cabo sobre él. Todos imaginando el rostro lascivo de Akira, su cuerpo experimentado, húmedo y hambriento, y su voz procaz y suplicante.

Pero Shiki reaccionó de una forma que él no esperaba.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Akira —expresó con voz impertérrita, apartando los brazos del más joven para seguir con su trabajo—. Vuelve a tu habitación.

Para el más joven, eso fue un golpe a su orgullo. Desde que Shiki le había tomado incontables veces, distorsionando su carácter y volviéndolo lo que en ese momento era, que lo rechazasen resultaba un hecho inaudito, y para él humillante. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía por las venas. Sintió que explotaría de rabia mas, no obstante, decidió que debía calmarse. Aguantó la respiración por un par de segundos, cerrando los ojos para después volver a abrirlos, y entonces una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras sus irises azules tomaban un brillo diferente.

Éste, acomodándose un mechón plateado detrás de la oreja, se agachó junto al asiento de Shiki y, _sin molestarlo_ , se metió en el espacio conformado entre las piernas del moreno y el escritorio, cuyo formato no dejaba ver a Akira desde el otro lado. El muchacho llevó sus manos hacia el cinturón del otro, queriendo aflojarlo justo cuando sus manos fueron fuertemente retenidas por una más grande. Cuando alzó la vista, Shiki estaba ahí, mirándole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una línea formándose entre sus labios.

—No volveré a repetírtelo —le advirtió con un tono más grave de lo usual.

Pero Akira ya no le tenía miedo, ni a esos rubíes ígneos y despiadados que se clavaban en su pecho, ni a esa voz déspota y dominante que resonaba con absoluto poderío en sus tímpanos, estremeciendo hasta el recoveco más ignoto de su alma. Ya no. Así que volvió a centrar su mirada en sus propios dedos que aflojaron el cinturón ajeno, deslizando el zipper hacia abajo.

—Akira.

—Sólo haré que tu trabajo sea un poco menos aburrido. Nada que te importune ¿verdad? —Le miró con ojos insolentes y una sonrisa traviesa— ¿o acaso tus instintos pueden más que tu razón? —Deslizó el miembro flácido de Shiki fuera de los pantalones y la ropa interior, llevándoselo inmediatamente a la boca sin esperar ninguna respuesta de parte del otro.

La lengua de Akira se removió con pericia alrededor del falo, ensalivándolo desde la base hasta la punta como si empezase a degustar un helado. Sabía que Shiki tenía buen aguante, y también sabía que ignoraría su presencia, concentrándose aún más en aquellos molestos papeles sobre el escritorio; pero que tampoco, como una competencia, se negaría a abandonar. Era un juego lascivo en el que ambos se negaban a perder.

Pero Akira no se lo dejaría tan fácil. A esas alturas, su conocimiento sobre el rey de aquel palacio era vasto. Y no sólo era capaz de recrear sus pensamientos, sino también sus fantasías más descarriadas.

Igual que Shiki conocía a la perfección el cuerpo de Akira, éste sabía muy bien cómo satisfacer a su amo.

Rodeó la base del pene con su mano, mientras que con la otra bajaba un poco más los pantalones del moreno y, de esa forma, tener el paso libre para comenzar a masajear las esferas de piel ardiente. Dejó que el glande se deslizase fuera de sus labios y que éste, humedecido por su propia saliva, manchase de viscosidad las mejillas del más joven, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a lamer desde la base hasta el glande, como a una paleta. Dejaba que sus labios hiciesen sonidos desvergonzados a propósito mientras los dedos de su diestra, rodeando el falo levemente endurecido, empezase a agitarse de arriba hacia abajo, contrayendo el prepucio y dejando la carne desnuda.

Con la lengua del más joven colándose en rincones extremadamente sensitivos, Shiki acabó completamente erecto en la boca de Akira. Y ante aquel resultado, éste no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, dirigiéndole una mirada rutilante a causa de la excitación.

—Ya ves… como hago que… —No pudo terminar la frase debido a que Shiki, sin siquiera mirarle y enredando una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos platinados, empujó su cabeza para que engullese todo su pene hasta la garganta; impidiéndole respirar por unos segundos y provocando que un par de lágrimas se escapasen de las orbes del menor de ambos.

—No hables, estoy trabajando.

Shiki habló estoicamente, pero el otro pudo notar un ligero, casi imperceptible rubor adornando las mejillas níveas del mayor, junto con su pecho moviéndose a una velocidad sutilmente irregular. Intentaba ocultarlo, el hecho de que la boca de Akira le estaba volviendo irremediablemente loco.

•

El golpeteo de la puerta se hizo escuchar desde el fondo de la habitación repentinamente. Tanto Akira como Shiki no reaccionaron hasta un par de segundos, en el que se oyó la voz ahogada que provenía desde el pasillo.

—Señor Shiki, es el general Ryoga, dice que es urgente —le avisaba, seguramente, uno de los guardias.

El aludido no dijo nada, dirigiendo una mirada entornada y tenebrosa a los brillantes ojos cerúleos que le contemplaban expectantes, mientras el muchacho aún mantenía la mitad de la polla del moreno en su boca, con un hilo fino de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios.

—No te atrevas a hacer ningún ruido, Akira. —Y entonces, estrujando con fuerza el cabello ajeno, es que volteó su mirada hacia el frente—. Adelante —respondió, alzando su voz lo suficiente para que los que se hallasen fuera le oyesen.

La puerta se abrió, y Akira desde su lugar entre las piernas de Shiki sólo escuchaba la conversación.

—Mis disculpas por molestarlo, señor Shiki, pero este informe no podía esperar. Es sobre las expediciones del sector norte, donde hallamos una guarida de los rebeldes, señor. Los hemos capturado a todos, excepto a su líder, y necesitamos saber si ejecutarlos de inmediato, o si espera darles alguna utilidad.

Akira oyó el suave sonido de unos papeles, e intuyó que éste correspondería al informe que el otro soldado le había entregado a Shiki, quien se mantenía quieto en ese momento.

—Usen la vida de esos peones para atraer a la pieza más importante.

El más joven buscó el rostro del moreno desde su posición, sin poder captarla por completo. Inconscientemente, movió su lengua; y automáticamente los dedos sobre su cabeza se tensaron, como si un choque eléctrico hubiese atacado todo el cuerpo de Shiki.

Sonrió.

Reinició los movimientos en el interior de su boca húmeda y caliente, pero silenciosamente, enredando su lengua alrededor del glande y con sus dientes dando súbitos mordiscos. Para que a Shiki se le hiciese casi imposible aguantar aquel impulso que empezaba a drenar por sus venas, quemándole.

El pre-semen ya se había mezclado con la saliva de Akira, dándole a ésta un sabor peculiar pero para nada desagradable; mientras la fricción hacía que los labios del más joven brillasen intensamente, acrecentando aquella concupiscencia e impudicia en la expresión de éste. Él mismo ya estaba completamente duro, con la punta de su pene brillante asomando entre sus piernas.

Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba tocarse. La flama que hormigueaba en su vientre, descendiendo por su ingle, empezaba a doler.

Súbitamente, sintió que los dedos ajenos jalaban su cabello hacia arriba, haciendo que el falo de Shiki abandonase su boca y dejando como único resquicio hilillos de saliva que desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

—¡Ggh!

No pudo evitar quejarse por el impulso, cerrando los ojos y torciendo los labios en disgusto.

—Cuán indecente eres. ¿Acaso pretendes que te castigue, Akira?

Al oír su voz grave y afilada, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Entreabrió los ojos, descubriendo el esbelto rostro de rasgos finos y armoniosos que pertenecían a su dueño, con aquellos irises refulgiendo con la llama incandescente del Averno y unas pupilas aguijoneando su conciencia fieramente. Y una sonrisa, aquella maliciosa y sádica que significaba el preludio de algo íntimo y salvaje, retorcido y paradisiaco; aquellos labios que se curvaban de tal forma, que hacían que Akira perdiese la cordura.

Shiki le tomó de la cintura para levantarlo con brusquedad y, sin dejarle reaccionar y ni siquiera de respirar, lo volteó contra el escritorio, recargándose contra su espalda mientras una de sus manos, luego de deshacerse de los guantes, se introducía en la apretada y caliente cavidad, dilatando sin misericordia el anillo de músculos que se tensaba alrededor de sus falanges.

El más joven contuvo la respiración, tensando su mandíbula y dejando escapar sólo unos suspiros, mientras sentía la ruda intrusión. Ocultando su mirada con los flequillos que se deslizaban hacia delante, mientras sentía como sus piernas y su miembro temblaban de placer.

—¿Qué sucede, Akira? ¿No es esto lo que tanto querías? —inquirió sardónico Shiki desde atrás, con dos dedos introducidos en el recto de su amante y separándolos entre ellos, arañando y dilatando la carne. El esfínter cada cuanto succionaba éstos, hambriento e impaciente; mientras del glande de Akira se deslizaban rastros excesivos de pre-semen—. Qué sucio, ya estás completamente húmedo y sólo con esto, ¿es que te has estado reprimiendo acaso?

—¡C-Cállate! —exclamó justo en el instante en que un gimoteo se escabullía desde su garganta, justo cuando los dedos de Shiki alcanzaban aquella protuberancia extremadamente sensible en el interior de su recto.

—Tú debes decírmelo, Akira, lo que quieres exactamente.

La lengua de Shiki se deslizó por la nuca del otro, mientras su mano libre se colaba debajo de la camisa de éste, acariciando su piel inmaculada. Volvió a bajar su rostro, formando un camino de saliva con la punta de su lengua a través de toda la columna del más joven, y haciendo que éste tiritase; al mismo tiempo que sus dedos volvían a masajear su próstata. Cada vez que lo hacía, Akira no podía reprimir sus gemidos, arqueando su espalda y que sus rodillas se estremeciesen en una apariencia débil.

—Akira… —Le llamó con voz cínica mientras besaba los omóplatos ajenos— si no hablas, haré que te corras sólo con mis dedos, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

—¡N-No! —gimoteó, ladeando su rostro para observar a Shiki y su gélida pero al mismo tiempo fiera mirada.

Volvió a bajar la vista, apoyando su frente sobre sus brazos cruzados encima del escritorio, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Mé-Métela… —murmuró, titubeante.

Sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue cómo Shiki introducía un tercer dedo en su recto, haciéndole jadear.

—No te oí.

Las falanges ajenas continuaban adentrándose cada vez más, a tal punto que Akira pensó que algo estaba revolviendo sus entrañas. El calor en su ingle se intensificaba a cada segundo, volviéndose doloroso e insoportable.

—¡Me… —Respiró hondo, girando su rostro hacia Shiki—. Métela de una vez, Shiki… Quiero… que me folles… —Imploró.

—Hm.

Il Re sonrió de medio lado, cerrando sus ojos mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior de Akira, para inmediatamente llenar a éste con la calidez lacerante de su miembro rígido, embistiéndole sin misericordia en un movimiento certero y bestial.

Los gemidos del más joven quedaron atorados en su garganta, mientras éste clavaba las uñas en la madera del escritorio, arqueando su espalda y sonriendo en éxtasis desbordante.

—Es… lo mejor —gimoteó, mientras el moreno estrujaba sus nalgas para hacer de los envites más profundos y poderosos—, hacerlo con Shiki… es lo mejor…

Con su conciencia abrumada por el placer, Akira sólo podía susurrar frases obscenas y suplicantes. Mientras lamía y mordisqueaba sus dedos, dejando que la saliva escurriese de sus labios, continuó negando con la cabeza mientras intentaba contemplar como su trasero era penetrado por la polla de Shiki.

Quería ver, cuán hambriento estaba su cuerpo, cuán ansioso estaba por ser follado por su único amo.

—Shiki… así… Shiki…

Las embestidas iban tomando mayor velocidad a medida que la atmosfera de la habitación era llenada con sonidos de chapoteos y gemidos descontrolados. No importaba si les oían del otro lado, después de todo, ya todos conocían de aquella relación desenfrenada y sin pudor que ambos mantenían. Porque todos alguna vez, en aquel castillo, habían escuchado la exquisita voz de Akira al borde del orgasmo, llamando a Shiki una y otra vez, mientras éste le proporcionaba el más delicioso y desbordante placer que lo llevaba hasta la más desquiciante locura.

El falo de Akira estaba duro como una piedra, y dolía. Llevó una de sus manos a éste y empezó a masajearlo lentamente, mientras sus ojos cerúleos nublados percibían los testículos del moreno golpeando los suyos propios.

—Más… Shiki, ¡más fuerte! —suplicó, volviendo a buscar la mirada del otro—, quiero más… Shikiiii...

—Akira, tú… —El aludido deslizó una mano a uno de los muslos del más joven, alzándolo y separándolo aún más de piernas para penetrarle incluso más profundo, azotando con sus caderas las nalgas del otro— no tienes remedio.

Con el moreno, absolutamente todo era mejor para Akira. Le volvía loco cualquiera fuesen sus reacciones. Su voz pronunciando su nombre, su respiración rozando su piel, y sus manos tomándole. Se había hecho adicto a él, dependiente de su presencia, imprescindible para su propia existencia. Y es por eso que con él, a Akira no le importaba llevar su cuerpo hasta el límite y despojarse tanto de su alma como de su razón. Porque él se basaba en instintos y nada más, los más perversos, los más anhelados por otros, y los más primitivos.

Su lasciva voz llenaba la habitación, junto al sonido de azotes que se producía cada vez que sus cuerpos chocaban entre sí.

Akira sentía cómo estaba por llegar al orgasmo, sintiendo su pene totalmente húmedo y un intenso hormigueo escalar por cada parte de su cuerpo, consumiéndole. Sus entrañas contrayéndose, al igual que las paredes internas alrededor del falo de Shiki, que se clavaba sin piedad en su interior, como una estocada al rojo vivo.

—Ya no… Shiki, voy a correrme —gimoteó, con sus ojos perdidos en algún punto de la habitación.

—Está… bien —oyó a Shiki responderle entre roncos gemidos—, puedes hacerlo cuanto quieras… Akira…

El de mirada cerúlea sentía como todo se disolvía a su alrededor, todo menos la punzante tensión en sus entrañas y el lacerante placer de las estocadas en su interior. Podía percibir las uñas de Shiki clavarse en su piel, mientras éste continuaba azotando su trasero incesantemente.

Sus sentidos comenzaban a fallar, y la corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo entero, culminando en su pene.

Eyaculó, succionando por inercia el miembro de Shiki. Dejó escapar un agudo gemido, al mismo tiempo que desparramaba el semen sobre el escritorio vacío de papeles que en algún momento, y sin darse cuenta, había tirado al suelo. Sus piernas trémulas ya no podían continuar soportando su peso, por lo que se desplomó en la superficie de madera sin importar manchar su única prenda con su propio esperma, mientras el moreno continuaba aferrando sus caderas.

Pero él aún no había llegado al clímax.

Contempló a Akira medio inerte, con su saliva escurriendo descuidadamente de su boca mientras uno de sus dedos yacía entre sus labios.

—Esto aún no acaba, Akira. Gané, y pienso cobrar mi recompensa. —Ante esas palabras, Shiki tomó el cuerpo lánguido del más joven, sin dejar de penetrarlo, para girarlo frente a él abrirlo más de piernas. Comenzó a embestirlo nuevamente, mientras el atesorado juguete de Il Re era arrastrado hacia los confines de aquel mundo y hundido en la más sórdida y viciosa lujuria.

• • •

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el joven de cabellos finos y plateados se deslizó hacia el pasillo tarareando una canción. Llevaba sobre sus hombros la chaqueta del uniforme de Shiki, la que traviesamente había tomado antes de _escapar_. Dedicó unas insignificantes miradas a los dos hombres que continuaban plantados en la entrada, y luego siguió su camino, soltando una sutil risilla.

—Deberían ir al baño, a menos que quieran que Shiki descubra que se han puesto duros conmigo.

Fueron sus atrevidas palabras de despedida mientras avanzaba por el elegante pasillo, dejando a su paso un camino incesante de gotas traslúcidas que se deslizaban desde el interior de sus muslos, aquel rastro era una de las pruebas máximas de que ahí, sólo el demonio tenía aquel derecho de probar el sublime e irresistible veneno de la manzana del Edén.

* * *

 _¿Y dónde está el puto beso? Es la pregunta que yo mismo me hago.  
Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado._


End file.
